


Candles

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: A long way from home and familiar things, Shiro has to improvise when he wants to be a romantic sap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my tumblr blog - Sheith/candles. Hope you enjoy! I'm probably going to use this concept in other fics too, I had so much fun with it. >_> Maybe I'll also continue this as well...

“What are these?” Keith asks, reaching out tentatively to touch the tiny light source. It’s egg-shaped and its golden glow pulses slow and steady, like a heartbeat. 

Shiro’s room is pitch dark, save for a handful of these little things floating near them, giving their shared space on the bed a warmth that doesn’t really come from the standard blue-green lights of the castle. Keith likes them, and it seems Shiro does too.

Shiro holds out some of the snacks he’d managed to grab before they’d left the planetary marketplace, smiling. “I asked the mice if there were any candles on the ship. I think we played charades for about ten minutes before they found these for me.”

Keith quirks an eyebrow, wondering if he should tease Shiro for wanting a candlelight midnight snack, but he’s honestly too charmed to do it. “This is…really nice.” 

The ‘candles’ closest to Shiro pulse a little bit faster as the black paladin smiles. “It was nothing.”

“It’s never ‘nothing’ with you, Shiro.” Keith doesn’t quite meet Shiro’s eyes, and covers up the sentiment by shoving one of the snacks in his mouth. And now the little lights by him are pulsing at a different cadence as well.


End file.
